


The Story So Far... (Pre-Interactive)

by Moondusted



Series: Interactive Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Gen, How Do I Tag, Lots of Angst, M/M, No Smut, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Not Entirely Cannon, This is the Story Before the Interactive Part, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale True Pacifist Route, Will be Interactive, author cannot tag, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondusted/pseuds/Moondusted
Summary: "So... they jumped. And they fell into a world full freedom, hopes, and dreams. And they never looked back.”Part One of Interactive Undertale! This is the pacifist run before the true story! I'm not accepting any interactivity for this part, but the next part will be written entirely from prompts from you guys! Thanks for reading~





	1. The Story So Far: Pre-Ruins. (Prologue Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to put up! Thank you for being patient with me! This is part one of The Story So Far, which is basically the pacifist run before the actual interactive part. I wanted to flesh out (and become attached to) the characters before I handed them over to you guys to either be nice to or absolutely murder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning! Before Frisk falls into the pit.  
> TW for child abuse and starving.

Frisk sobbed silently, their face buried in their pillow. They were curled up into a tiny ball underneath their blanket as they struggled to breathe. The door to their room was locked from the outside, and they hadn’t been allowed out in hours. When had their room ever felt like such a prison? 

The walls were a pastel purple, covered in swirls of blue, yellow, and white. They had spent so much time decorating it, making it look like a galaxy. Speckles of glow-in-the-dark paint were splattered and streaked across the walls and ceiling to serve as stars. The floor was made of wood, but they had covered it in several fluffy rugs so they wouldn’t have to feel the cold, hard floor when they got up for school.

They had always loved their room. It made them feel like they were floating in the safe cradle of space, where nothing could touch them. They could be themselves, and nobody would be around to judge them. Now, they felt like they were spinning out of control. Trapped without a suit, dying without enough oxygen to breathe. Where had their ship gone? Why had it abandoned them?

Their parents were so... so mad. This was Frisk’s fault. Why had they snapped? Why had they screamed? It was just another pride parade protest. Frisk had been to so many of these in the past, and they always held their tongue. They held up their sign to protest the rights of fellow humans and fought back their tears. They spent the entire time silently screaming for help. But nobody came.

This time, something inside them broke. Seeing so many amazing people parading by. Two girls stopped directly in front of Frisk, met their eyes, and kissed. This had happened before too. Every time, Frisk suppressed their jealousy, watching them with wishful eyes and praying that one of them would see their plight and rescue them. But, this time, something just snapped. They spun around and screamed at their parents. Threw their sign down and broke it under their feet. 

“I WANT TO BE LIKE THEM!” They had screamed, gesturing to the crowd. “I don’t want to be your  _ DAUGHTER!  _ I want to be your  _ CHILD!  _ And I want a  _ GIRLFRIEND!”  _ They had immediately covered their mouth in horror, knees giving out. They collapsed to the pavement, their vision tunneling as noise dulled into a quiet hum. Their world collapsed around them, and all they could do was watch the pieces shatter on the floor. 

Every day Frisk went to school and wanted to scream when the teacher called the roll. “Felicity?” The teacher would ask, so oblivious to the pain they were causing Frisk. They never reacted. Never said anything. They raised their hand and shoved their emotions down so far they almost forgot they were even there. They should have known that someday, they would fill up.

Every day, when they got home, their mom would ask them if there were “any cute guys at school”. After all, “she was a high schooler now. It was about time she got a boyfriend.” All they wanted to do is scream. They didn’t want a boyfriend. They wanted a girlfriend. They weren’t ANYONE’S DAUGHTER! But their parents would never accept that. Why would they? They were good, Christian people. Their father was a pastor, for  _ God’s _ sake. 

So why… why… WHY had they snapped? Why had they screamed at their parents? Why had they picked up their gender and sexuality and shoved it in their parents’ faces? They knew this was coming eventually, but they weren’t ready. They weren’t prepared. They were supposed to wait until they were older, when they could live on their own.

They didn’t have any friends they could live with. They didn’t have a safe place to hide. They couldn’t support themselves. They were trapped, stuck within the prison that was their own bedroom. The place they had once believed was safe. And they were alone. Alone and lost, floating in the endless expanse of space.

  
  
  


Hours later, the door creaked open. Frisk’s mother poked her head in. “Felicity?” She asked, keeping her voice calm and sweet as she turned on the light. Frisk flinched, curling up into a tighter ball and pulling their blanket over their head. 

“Felicity. Your father and I… we won’t accept this. You are our daughter, and that means we won’t leave you. We love you. So if we have to starve this sin, this demon, out of you, we will. You’ll be alright. We’ll help you out of this, alright, baby? It’ll all be alright. We can cure you. We promise.” Their mother whispered, trying to calm them down. When she didn’t get a response, she walked out, closing the door. 

Frisk heard the click of the door, the turn of the lock, and they wanted to scream. But if they did, nobody would come. Nobody cared. And why should they?

Frisk banged on the door, crying. This was the first time in their life they had gone all day without eating. They felt so weak, their stomach hurt so bad, and they didn’t know what to do. They had never liked their parents, but they loved them. They needed them. They needed hugs from their Mom and advice from their Dad. They needed to know that someone loved them, that even if they hated themselves, there would always be someone who loved them and was proud of them. And now, they had lost that. Their parents thought they were doing this out of love. Was this love?

Frisk was ready to scream with frustration when the door finally clicked. After hours and hours of trying to pick it at night while their parents slept, the door finally opened. If Frisk hadn’t been so tired, they would have cried with relief. It had been almost two weeks since they had eaten. Their stomach hurt so bad, and they felt so weak and tired. It took all their strength not to collapse onto the floor..

Frisk’s brain was fuzzy. They could barely walk, stumbling into the kitchen. Quiet, they had to be quiet. But it was so hard not to fall, not to bump into the walls. If they could just get to the kitchen, they could get food. Their stomach wouldn’t hurt anymore and they would be able to think again. And then they could think of a plan and everything would be okay. Their parents would forgive them and love them again.

They grabbed an apple and devoured it, stem and all, barely remembering to spit out the seeds. It tasted so, so good. Since when had food ever tasted this amazing? It was so sweet and juicy and oh god they were so hungry. They grabbed another, and another, and once they were done with those they turned to the fridge. When they finally felt full they curled up on the floor next to the counter and waited for their energy to return.

Frisk’s mind was finally beginning to work again and finally, they could think. Their stomach still hurt, but it was the good kind of hurt. The kind that meant their stomach was finally full to bursting and it had something to eat besides itself. They began to stand up and cried out when their cramped legs began to stretch.

They whimpered. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Their parents began to whisper in their room, and Frisk heard the creak of wood as their Dad got up to check the noise. Flooded with panic, they were out the front door before they could even register that they were moving at all. They ran, ran until they couldn’t recognize their surroundings, ran until they couldn’t breathe, ran until their legs gave out under them. 

Frisk was on Mt. Ebbot. They didn’t remember how they had gotten there, or why their legs and face were so scratched up. They didn’t care that their sweater was filthy and their shorts were torn. They rolled over, looking up at the cloudy night sky. All Frisk cared about was the feeling of the cold air on their face. The fresh air. They were free. They escaped, and they were free, and they weren’t hungry anymore. Finally, they weren’t hungry.

Rain began to splash on their face, and they laughed. They opened their mouth and drank the rain, giggling and laughing and crying in pure joy. Before they knew it, their sweater began to feel more like water itself than fabric.

The wind blew on their wet skin, and they shivered. The sky was dark with clouds, and the sun didn’t seem to be rising any time soon. Suddenly, Frisk realized they were scared. They had never been alone in the dark before. They always had someone with them. Being free didn’t seem so amazing anymore. 

It was cold and wet, and so, so dark. Their parents hated them, and nobody else had ever cared about them. The future had never seemed so far away. What was the point of living? They couldn’t go home. They had nowhere else to stay. No matter where they went, they’d get turned away for being such a freak. A stain, a sin walking. They would never be anything but a hopeless, idiotic  **girl** . 

Looking around, they saw a hole in the ground. What might have been a sinkhole at one point was now a gaping tear in the earth, so deep that stick they tossed into it never even hit the bottom. Wasn’t that so convenient? After all, nobody ever came back from Mt. Ebbot. Why should they get special treatment? 

**_So... they jumped. And they fell into a world full freedom, hopes, and dreams. And they never looked back._ **


	2. The Story So Far: The Ruins. (Prologue Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets Flowey, Toriel, and Chara! Happiness (and death) abounds! Thanks for reading!  
> (Yes, this is an early update but I was so excited to post! Hopefully, I'll finish up Waterfall and Hotland and I'll be able to put them up ahead of schedule!)

Frisk opened their eyes. They gasped, sitting up and breathing deeply. After oxygen rushed into their deprived lungs, they began to think. Why were they alive? They didn't even really hurt. Sure, their legs stung from the thorns, but other than that they were perfectly fine. This train of thought seemed to echo in their mind. Strange, that voice didn’t sound like their own. Oh well. Their sweater was still damp, and it stuck to their skin as they stood up and looked around. 

They had fallen onto a patch of yellow flowers. Had these flowers broken their fall? They had fallen so far, it seemed impossible that these little flowers could have saved them. Frisk looked up, trying to judge the distance back to the surface. A small circle of light shone down from what seemed like miles above. Welp, no going back that way. 

The world was spinning, and they were hungry again. Nowhere near as hungry as they had been, but their stomach was growling. 

Frisk took another deep breath, shoving their hunger down and focusing on themselves. Were they okay? Nothing hurt, not really. Their face and legs hurt, but that was from before the fall. Reaching up, they could feel that their face was covered in dirt and dried blood. Looking down at their legs, blood mixed with dirt and covered their skin with browns and dark red. It almost looked like art. A  **_pain_ ** ting. Frisk giggled at their own pun before standing up and looking around. 

  
  


Everything around Frisk was pitch black. They sat in the only patch of light in the room. They shivered, terror growing in their stomach as they imagined walking into the darkness. Caves were extremely dark, weren’t they? They remembered visiting a cave once. The tour guide had turned off the lights and everything had been thrown into darkness so thick they couldn’t see their own hand in front of their face. 

Were they going to stay trapped down here forever? Wandering in the dark until they tripped and broke their neck? But… the only way out was through. If they ever wanted to get home, they would have to make their way through the cave or die trying.

Next to them was the stick they had thrown down. It was perfectly intact. Frisk picked it up, holding it out in front of them. Having a weapon, even if it was basically a twig, made them feel so much better. They took a deep breath. “In, out. In, out. In, out. Breathe.” They whispered. Before they could think better of it, they chose a direction at random and walked into the wall of darkness.

And walked into an actual stone wall. “Ouch!” Frisk cried out, holding their nose. They reached out a hand, feeling cool stone under their fingertips. They rested their hand against the stone, walking until they found a gap. Walking through the narrow tunnel, they could feel cool air blowing into their face. Strange, was there supposed to be wind under a mountain? They couldn’t remember. At the end of the hall, they quickly noticed a speck of light, growing larger and larger.

An archway. An archway in the dark cave. And through the archway, another room of light. And a flower. A flower with a face? What the...? “Hello?”

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Hmm… you’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! Guess little old me will have to do! Ready? Here we go!” Frisk squeaked as they felt something move inside their chest. 

They felt a strange tug, and suddenly there was a glowing red heart in front of them. When they moved, it moved, almost seeming to be attached to them in some way. . There were 4 buttons floating in front of them. “FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and SPARE”. On the left corner of their vision, text was simply floating in the air. “Frisk. LV 1. HP 20/20.”

“See that heart? That's your SOUL! The very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!” Flowey winked at Frisk, who whimpered. The flower seemed nice enough, but he was kind of creepy. His eyes didn't show any emotion. 

“wh-what’s LV?” They asked, wondering if they even wanted to know. Could they die in the afterlife? Was this just some sort of coma?

“Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” Flowey winked again, this time sticking his tongue out. How the heck did a flower have a tongue?

The buttons disappeared as white pellets appeared in front of Flowey. “Umm… I was told not to accept LOVE from strangers.” Frisk said, taking a step back. 

“Don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe! Run around! Catch as many as you can!” Flowey said, launching the bullets at them. Frisk wanted to scream but stood still. Maybe they were actually a good thing? After all, the flower didn’t seem THAT mean. Maybe this was a customary thing in the Underground? 

-19 HP

Frisk screamed in pain as the bullets tore through their SOUL. They clutched their chest, falling to their knees. Their HP bar dropped to 1/20, and they started to panic. In video games, one HP meant that your health was low. Maybe this was some sort of video game, or something similar? The setup in front of them was almost the same. If they could eat something, maybe they would be healed?

“You IDIOT! In this world, it’s KILL or BE KILLED! Who would pass up an opportunity like this?” Flowey said, cackling evilly as he surrounded them with a circle of little bullets. “DIE.” Frisk flinched, curling up into a ball and closing their eyes. Apparently they were about to find out if they could die in the afterlife. Hopefully, the answer was yes. This  _ REALLY  _ hurt. It’d be great to just get it over with.

Flowey screamed, and Frisk glanced up. Flowey went flying off to the side after getting hit by a fireball. Their HP bar refilled and the ache in their body faded away. A goat-lady walked up, reaching out their hand towards Frisk, who took it warily and stood up. They quickly took a step back, watching this new creature in fear and shock. What the hell was this place? This was almost like some sort of insane version of Alice in Wonderland. They jumped down a pit and landed in a world with talking flowers and goat people. So… yeah. Alice in Wonderland. Alright. Frisk could work with this.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs!”

Catacombs? Weren’t catacombs places where people stored their dead, deep underground? Maybe they were dead. When they thought about it, should the afterlife hurt this bad? But… the only way out of the caves was through. At least, in Alice in Wonderland, Alice had to make it to the door to wake up. And in video games, you had to continue to get to the next level. So they took Toriel’s hand and walked through the tunnel. Perhaps if they just followed the normal rules of video games, they’d be fine.

They entered a room made of purple brick. The floor was entirely covered in some sort of purple dirt. This color scheme was going to get old fast. Above them, two staircases led to a large gateway. In contrast with the purple room, a yellow star twinkled above some bright red leaves. Frisk reached out and touched it. 

_ *The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with determination _ .

Frisk shook their head, shuddering as a warmth passed through their whole body. They could feel some new emotion as they looked up at the walls. They could do this. They were ready to make their way through this weird wonderland. Hah. Alice had fallen through a rabbit hole, they had jumped down a giant rabbit hole. Would this all turn out to be a dream too? If so, there was no point being scared. They might as well enjoy it.

Frisk turned back to Toriel, who was watching them curiously. “Come, this way.” She said, beckoning them onward before continuing to the next room. Frisk followed her through a doorway, coming out into another purple room. The doorway at the end of this room had spikes blocking the exit. A sign they couldn’t quite read was attached to the wall. In front of the sign, a bunch of stone slabs rested on the purple dirt. All but the middle seemed to be clean and well-worn. The middle row was coated in purple dust.

“The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.” Toriel said, moving forward. She stepped on the well-worn slabs, ignoring the middle. The spikes retreated, and she moved onto the next room.

Frisk took a second to look around, reading the sign on the wall. “Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.” What…? What could that- OOH! To open the door, they couldn’t step on the middle slabs! This was fun! They had always loved puzzles and riddles.

Frisk continued on to the next room, following Toriel. The room they walked into was a long room, with an archway at the end. Two wooden bridges rested over two small, fast-moving streams of water in the floor. A path of lighter colored dirt cut directly through the room. Again, the doorway was blocked with spikes. On the wall, several vines grew through the cracks in the brick. There were three switches on the wall, two of which had yellow writing next to them. Directly in front of them, there was a sign.

“To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones you will need to press.” Toriel said, walking to the end of the room and waiting at the doorway. 

Frisk walked forward, reading the sign before proceeding. “Stay on the path.” Frisk shrugged, walking down the path. They came up to the first switch and pulled it, causing a clicking sound. The yellow print next to the switch read “Please press this switch.” Continuing down the path, they came to another switch with yellow writing. “Please press this switch, too.” They pulled the switch, and with another click, the spikes fell. They ignored the last switch because it wasn’t on the path.

“Splendid! I am proud of you, little one!” Toriel said, bending down to give Frisk a hug. Frisk flinched away, their hand automatically going to their cheek, where their mother had slapped them. Pain flitted across Toriel’s face, and she stood up and turned. “Let us move on to the next room!” She said, walking through the doorway. Frisk followed, feeling oddly empty and sad.

“As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to prepare for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a Fight! While you are in a Fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to this dummy!” Toriel said, gesturing to a practice dummy sitting against the wall. 

Feeling awkward, Frisk walked over to the dummy. They felt the strange pull in their chest again as their Soul floated out of their body. 

*You Encountered the Dummy

This time, Frisk took a second to examine their Soul. It looked similar to some of the Valentine’s cards passed around at school in February. They had never received one, but they had spent enough time admiring them from a distance to know what they looked like. Their Soul glowed slightly, pulsing in the air. It moved when they stepped to either side. It seemed to be three dimensional, but it turned when they turned and tilted when they tilted their head. Strange.

The buttons had appeared in front of them again. This time, remembering Toriel’s advice, they stepped forward and pressed their hand against the ACT button. A set of options appeared in place of the buttons. 

_ *Check. _

_ A cotton heart and a button eye. You are the apple of my eye _ .

Frisk looked around curiously, searching for the source of the feminine voice. Nobody was around, and they didn’t think it was Toriel. It sounded so similar to a voice they’d been hearing throughout the Ruins. 

Frisk locked eyes with the dummy. Nothing happened. The buttons re-appeared. Again, Frisk ACTed.

_ *Talk. _

_ You talked to the dummy. Toriel seems happy with you. _

That voice again. It almost sounded as if it was coming from Frisk’s own mind, but their thoughts always sounded differently. Curiouser and Curiouser. Frisk giggled, looking over at Toriel as the Fight ended. They weren’t going to stop making Alice in Wonderland puns any time soon. 

“Ah, very good! You are very good.” Toriel said, looking at Frisk proudly. They walked onto the next room together. “There is another puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can solve it?” Toriel said, watching them. Frisk looked around, taking careful note of everything. Directly in front of them, there was a small square room. The floor had a strange pattern on the floor, marked in the same light purple dirt that they had been using as a path. They tilted their head, walking along it curiously.

Turning, they walked down a small pathway. In the center, a sign on the wall read “The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.” Frisk made a small noise of confusion, moving forward. Aha! There was a large field of spikes in the next room, the exact same size and shape of the first room. They ran back, following and memorizing the path of the lighter dirt. Returning to the second room, they stepped up next to Toriel, confident they could complete the puzzle.

“This is the puzzle, but… Here, take my hand for a moment.” Frisk reached out and grabbed Toriel’s hand. Just before Toriel stepped on the spikes, they retreated. Toriel walked forward, pulling Frisk through the field of spikes. They made a small sound of disappointment, they had been so excited to try the puzzle on their own! When they reached the end of the spikes, Toriel released their hand and turned to them. “Puzzles seem a bit dangerous for now.” Toriel said, walking into the next room. 

“You have done excellently thus far, my child. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you… I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourself. Please forgive me for this.” Toriel said, running down the path.

“Um...?” Frisk hummed, following her. They were slightly scared, clutching their stick tighter as they walked down the path. It didn’t seem all that dangerous… They could see anything coming before it attacked her. Unless… it came from behind. Frisk quickly spun around, checking behind them. They saw a yellow blur as a certain yellow flower dropped his head below the ground. Frisk wanted to scream, quickly turning and sprinting down the hallway. When they got to the end, Toriel stepped out from behind a large, white pillar.

“Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was a reason for this exercise. To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for awhile. Please remain here. It is dangerous to explore by yourself. Here, I will give you a Cell Phone. If you have a need for anything, please call. Be good, alright?” Toriel said, bending over and handing them a cellphone. She then reached down and pulled Frisk into a hug before they could protest. 

Frisk waited for her to leave, and quickly followed. They weren’t staying in the room with that creepy flower. No way. Nope. Stepping out, they looked around. This was a strange room. When they took another step forward, the cellphone Toriel had given them rang. 

“Hello, my child. You have not left the room yet, have you? There are a few puzzles up ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous for you to try and solve them yourself. Be safe, alright?” Toriel hung up before Frisk could get in a single word. They shrugged. They loved puzzles, these couldn’t be that hard, could they?

A large frog stood in the corner, watching them. When they walked over to it, it croaked. “Ribbit, Ribbit”

_ Excuse me, Human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way, or FIGHT until you almost defeat them, they might not want to fight you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please. Use some MERCY, Human. _

That voice again… who was that? It sounded like it was translating the frog’s language for them. Frisk looked at the frog, nodding their head. “I will. Thank you!” They said, walking on. Frisk walked through the gateway at the front of the room, stepping up to a pedestal with a bucket on top. It looked exactly like one of the trick or treat buckets put out at Halloween, with a “Take One” sign taped to the front. Looking inside, the bucket was filled with a bunch of individually wrapped “Monster Candy”. They reached in and took one, putting it in their pocket for later before walking back into the room with the frog.

They saw a huge pile of leaves in the corner and, like the child they were, instantly ran over and jumped into them. They laughed, playing in the leaves filled them with some sort of emotion they couldn’t quite explain. When they stood up, they noticed a star above them. It filled them with that same warmth again.

_ Game Saved. _

They shook their head, continuing on. Following the path, Frisk began to enter the next room. Before they got to the arch, however, they felt that familiar tug in their Soul and spun around. 

_ Froggit Hopped Close! _

Another of the frogs had appeared, and the buttons had returned. Frisk pressed the ACT button again.

_ *Check.  _

_ *Froggit. Attack 4. Defense 5. Life is difficult for this enemy. _

Frisk clucked their tongue in sympathy, looking at the frog in front of them. At least it’s attack power seemed to be pretty low. As they watched, white flies appeared in the air and flew at them. They watched in confusion as the flies flew towards their soul, staying still until one hit. When it collided, they cried out in pain.

_ -4 HP _

Frisk realized they needed to dodge these flies, and began trying to move out of the way. Unfortunately, they tripped. Bullet after bullet pierced their soul, and they screamed in pain.

_ -4 HP _

_ -4 HP _

_ -4 HP _

The flies stopped flying, and Frisk stood up shakily as the buttons re-appeared. They pressed the ACT button again, this time complimenting the Froggit. “Um… y-you look nice today.” They said.

_ Froggit didn’t understand what you said, but was flattered anyway. _

-Blushes Deeply- “Ribbit.”

The bullets continued flying. Frisk tried to dodge, throwing their body from side to side to avoid the flies. They almost made it. But… they didn’t. Close, but not close enough. One last bullet shot through them, and they collapsed. They could feel their Soul shatter, the red heart breaking like glass, the shards hitting the floor. Everything went dark. Was this what it felt like to die?

_ You can’t give up just yet! Frisk! Stay determined! _

A voice. Not the voice they had been hearing. This one was a different voice. A more masculine voice. Was this God? Welp, they were fucked. Maybe their parents had prayed enough to get their kid into heaven? Probably not. They had probably told God not to let them in. Welp. Fuck. Maybe Hell would have internet. They opened their eyes. And woke up on a pile of red leaves, the pain in their soul forgotten.

_ Game LOADED. _

What. The. Hell? They… weren’t dead? Their HP was fine, back to full. Alright then. Maybe these stars were like SAVE points in a video game? Well, if it meant they couldn’t die… that was fine with them. Frisk stood up, brushing off leaves. They continued onward, this time prepared for Froggit to hop near. For some reason, they didn’t think this was a dream.

_ *You complimented Froggit. It didn’t understand what you said, but was flattered anyway. _

-Blushes Deeply- “Ribbit.”

This time, Frisk was ready. They twirled and dodged, avoiding evey fly with careful precision.

_ Froggit doesn’t want to fight anymore. _

* _ Mercy.  _

_ You spared Froggit. You earned 0 Exp and 2 Gold. _

Froggit hopped away, leaving behind two shiny gold coins. Frisk bent over and picked them up, tucking it into their pocket. They then stood up, brushing off their sweater and smiling proudly. They could get used to this. They could do this. They went back to the star, saving their victory, before continuing to the next room.

After walking for a long time and solving several puzzles, they came across a ghost. It was lying on the floor, saying Z out loud repeatedly as though it was sleeping. 

“are they gone yet” It said, opening its eyes before spotting Frisk and closing them again.

“Nope!” Frisk said cheerfully, walking up and trying to poke it with their foot. Their foot phased through it. “You’re kind of in the way, though…” They said. They could probably just walk through it, but that was rude. The ghost floated upright. Their Soul once again was tugged out of their body, and they sighed as they prepared to face the ghost. This whole fighting thing was starting to get kind of annoying.

_ *Check. _

_ *Napstablook. Attack 10, Defence 10. This ghost doesn’t appear to have a sense of humor. _

“Oh, im REAL funny.” Napstablook said as tears began to roll down his face. They fell forwards somehow, directly towards Frisk’s exposed Soul. They sighed, casually spinning out of the way. They were starting to get good at these battles, and instead of inducing panic, they were getting kind of boring. All Frisk had to do was figure out the right combination of ACTs to spare the monster.

* _ Cheer _

_ *You gave Napstablook a patient smile.  _

“heh...” Blooky laughed dryly, looking downcast. He didn’t cry this time, and instead words appeared. “Really not feeling up to it right now. Sorry.”

* _ Cheer _

_ *You told Napstablook a little joke.  _

“heh... heh…” Blooky looked just a little bit happier as tears fell down his face again. This time, the tears were moving side to side in squiggly lines. When they fell, they came back from behind. Frisk wasn’t expecting that, and got hit in the back once.

_ -3 HP _

_ “ _ Ouch!” They flinched, being more careful to watch from all four directions. Unfortunately, they weren’t able to watch all directions at once, and got hit from the side.

_ -3 HP _

“Goddamnit.” Frisk swore under their breath as they held their bruised side. They shook their head, preparing to cheer up Blooky again. Cheering seemed to be working, and they really felt for this depressed ghost. He seemed to be a lot like they were. Depressed, sad, and lonely. Maybe they could be his friend.

* _ Cheer _

_ Napstablook wants to show you something. _

Napstablook looked nervous, tilting his face down. “let me try…” He began to cry, and this time instead of attacking Frisk, the tears rose up. They began to form a hat, and Frisk gasped and clapped their hands happily. “I call it ‘dapper blook’, do you like it?” Blooky said, watching them nervously.

“I love it! That’s so cool!”

“oh gee…” Frisk’s soul melted back into their body, and they sighed with relief. It was over. They grinned up at the ghost. “I usually come to the Ruins because there’s nobody around… but today I met somebody nice… oh, I’m rambling again. I’ll get out of your way.” He said, fading away.

“No! Blooky, come back!” They said, but it was too late. He was already gone. Oh well. Maybe they’d meet him again! They could at least look forward to that. 

  
  
  


Frisk had made it through quite a bit of the ruins, and they had only lost 12 HP. Now that they thought about it, that wasn’t such an accomplishment, but whatever. They had a donut from a Spider Bake Sale a bit back, and they took the time to eat it. It was actually pretty good for being made of spiders, by spiders, for spiders.

_ HP fully restored. _

Yup, their theory was right. When they ate food, it would heal them. That would help them out a lot. Actually, the bruise on their side had disappeared, and the scratches on their legs had faded away. They felt their face and realized it was free of scratches as well. Nice! They quickly checked through their pockets, laying out everything they had on the floor. They had a ribbon in their hair, and they were still using their stick to defend themself. Although, they hadn’t needed it yet, they didn’t want to hurt anyone. It felt good to hold, though. Like they were safer somehow. They also had a used bandage, a monster candy, and a spider cider. Wonderful. Not the most useful video game inventory ever, but whatever. They could work with it. They picked everything up and continued following the path.

“That took longer than expected. I hope the Human is alright!” Toriel’s voice sounded through the room, and Frisk could feel their heart lift. Their phone began ringing, and Toriel looked up in shock. “My child! Are you alright?” She said, falling to her knees and checking Frisk over carefully. “Not a scratch… impressive. Still! I should not have tried to surprise you like this. It was irresponsible of me.” She said, standing up and beckoning Frisk forward. “Come inside!” 

Frisk walked down the path. In the center of the road, a large tree with no leaves stood proudly. On the ground around it, there was a huge pile of red leaves exactly like the ones they had been seeing as they walked around the Ruins. It was kind of sad. Every time this tree grew any new leaves they fell right off, but it still went on trying. Poor thing.

Frisk continued onwards past the tree. At the end of the path there was another twinkling star, and a beautiful house. Even from here, they could smell cinnamon and butterscotch. This house smelled like heaven. They ran forward, tapping the star and looking up at the house.

_ *Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the Ruins fills you with Determination. _

_ *Game Saved. _

Frisk walked into the home, standing next to Toriel. “Do you smell that, my child?” Toriel asked, looking down at Frisk. “Surprise! It’s a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!” Frisk wanted to squeal. That sounded SO good! Already, this ‘monster’ was acting more like a mother than their actual mother.

“Okay… thanks Mom.” Frisk said before they could resist. Their eyes quickly got large, and they took a large step back, slapping their hand over their mouth. Toriel’s eyes also got large, before her face smoothed into a happy smile. 

“Would it make you happy? To call me… Mother? I would be most honored, young child.” 

“Thank you!” Frisk said, grinning. They looked up at their new mother happily. Maybe she’d be better than the one they left behind. If what had happened so far was any indication, she probably would be. It’s not like it was hard. 

“Come. I have another surprise for you, my child.” Toriel said, taking their hand and walking down the hallway. They stopped in front of a door, and Frisk looked at it curiously. “This will be your room.” Toriel said, rubbing Frisk’s head. “Is something burning? Umm… make yourself at home, my child.” She said before running back down the hallway. Frisk turned to the door and opened it. There was a bed in the corner, and they suddenly had eyes for nothing else. They collapsed on the bed, curling up under the blanket. They felt a brief pang of guilt at getting the bed all dirty, but it was quickly covered up by pure exhaustion. They quickly felt their eyes close as they drifted off into quiet, dreamless sleep.

  
  
  


When they opened their eyes, the lights had been turned off. The room was dark and warm. It felt so comfortable, they didn’t want to get up. Something smelled amazing, and they realized quickly it was a slice of the Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie that Toriel had made. It smelled so good, but they didn’t want to get up. Eventually, the temptation to eat the pie overwhelmed them, and they got up. They picked up the warm piece of pie and quickly jumped back into the bed, snuggling under the covers as they ate the pie and hummed in appreciation. It was probably the best thing they had ever tasted. As they ate, they noticed that the food was dissolving in their mouth. Almost like cotton-candy, but they didn’t have to swallow. 

When it dissolved, it sent warm shivers through their body. This pie tasted like pure love, being sent through the farthest reaches of their body and healing little pains they hadn’t even noticed were there. It soothed their restless mind, helping them to calm down. It even began to heal some of the mental scars left behind by their human parents. It still hurt so bad, but this helped, at least a little. The fact that this lady they barely even knew was willing to love them and give them pie made them extremely happy.

Eventually, they got up and turned on the light, looking around the room. There was a wardrobe full of striped sweaters and shorts. Frisk quickly glanced down at their ruined sweater and grimaced. They reached out and put on a sweater that looked almost identical to theirs, but with only one stripe of each color. It looked more like the shirt was cut in half, one side blue, one side a purplish-pink. Almost like it was cutting the gender roles in half, showing that you could be both or neither. They also switched out their shorts for a new pair, again identical to their own. Strange that all these clothes seemed to be their size. It almost made them a bit suspicious of Toriel… but then they remembered the hugs and pie and kindness. Why would anyone be so nice if they were just going to be mean later? Besides, they would be leaving soon anyways. Speaking of which… they should probably ask for some food and head out. Surely there was more to the caves than this?

Frisk walked out the door, seeing Toriel sitting next to the fireplace. There was a blazing fire, but it didn’t seem to be hot. Simply warm. Strange, it also didn’t seem to have any wood under it to be burning on… was it floating in the air? That was… weird. Before they could talk themself out of it, they stuck their hand in the fire. It tickled and felt almost like water. Warm water, flowing over their hand and crackling over their skin. They laughed, moving their hand around and watching it adjust. It was so pretty!

Frisk stood up, turning to Toriel. “Hey… umm… I don’t want to be rude or anything but… when can I go home?”

“My child… this is your home now. Uhm… would you like to hear about the book I am reading? It’s called 72 Uses for Snails.” Frisk felt bad, and nodded their head. “Alright. Did you know that snails… make wonderful pie?” Frisk’s eyes went wide, and they looked at Toriel in suspicion. They coughed, looking confused. Did Toriel actually make snail pie? Umm… maybe they should move on soon. 

“Speaking of pie, may I have another piece, Mom?” They asked hopefully. Toriel’s face lit up, and she nodded happily. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, Frisk close on her heels. She cut another piece of pie and handed it to Frisk. “Here you go, my child!” 

“Thanks.” Frisk said, tucking it into their pocket carefully. Somehow, not a bit of it was crushed or ruined in any way. So, their pockets were like an inventory in a video game? Cool! They wondered how much stuff they could carry. They turned, looking around the kitchen. There was white fur stuck in the drain of the sink and a name-brand chocolate bar in the fridge. The oven was clean, Toriel must use fire magic instead. 

The bookshelf in the living room was covered in worn books. They all looked used and old, as though they had been read several times. Frisk took one off the shelf at random and flicked to page 68. It was written in a language they didn’t understand.

Trapped behind the border and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated. Far, far into the earth we walked, until we came to the end of the cavern. Here, we built a new home, which we named ‘Home’. As great as our king is, he’s pretty lousy at names.

That voice again… was it like a narrator? Most video games had narrators. Maybe their coma-dream did too. Did Alice in Wonderland have a narrator? They couldn’t remember. Then again, did it really matter? They kept walking. When they got to their room again, they walked in. On the wall, there was a pretty drawing of a yellow flower. It looked a bit like Flowey, but not enough to creep them out. Underneath the picture, there was a small box. When they opened it up and checked inside, it was full of children’s shoes. They looked at their boots and decided they wanted to keep them before closing the box and moving on. There was an empty picture frame on the bookshelf, covered in dust. Sad. There were a bunch of kids toys in a box on the floor, but none of them interested Frisk at all. 

They walked on. The next door they passed was locked. A sign hung on the front. “Closed for renovations.” Um… okay? They kept walking. Toriel’s bedroom was next, and they entered it. They didn’t really want to snoop in Mom’s bedroom… but… everything was so boring. They didn’t want to go outside with the flower still on the loose, but they couldn’t find anything interesting inside. Besides, they needed to get home. Their parents probably missed them by now. Maybe now they would realize they were hurting Frisk. They would be nice and feed them and go back to their loving family. They couldn’t keep pretending that Toriel was their Mom. Mo-Toriel didn’t deserve that.

“How do I leave the Ruins?” Frisk hadn’t noticed themself moving until they were already in front of Toriel. They winced, watching as Toriel’s face fell. She stood up, looking disappointed.

“Wait here a moment, my child.” She said, walking away. Frisk followed, concerned. Toriel walked down the staircase in the front room, and Frisk decided to quickly run outside and SAVE before following. “You wish to know how to return ‘home’, do you not, my child?” Toriel asked, remaining turned away from Frisk. “Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever leave again. Now go upstairs like a good child.” The pain in Toriel’s voice cut deeply into Frisk, and a tear slipped down their cheek as they followed. That’s all they were. A bad child. Why would they want to burden Mo-TORIEL? Toriel didn’t deserve that. 

“Every Human that comes down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child. If you leave, they… Asgore, will kill you. I’m only protecting you, do you understand?”

Frisk wanted to reach out and comfort Toriel.Tell her that they couldn’t die. They’d just come back. It hurt, but they’d be fine. But for some reason, that felt kind of creepy. Whatever. Frisk continued rushing after Toriel, hoping this hallway would end soon. They were getting tired of these statements. They knew Toriel wasn’t trying to hurt them, but it still made them flinch. Tears were streaming down their face now, despite their attempts to wipe them away. Luckily, Toriel refused to look at them. 

A door. Finally, the exit. Through there was the rest of the Underground. They’d find whoever the heck Asgore was and punch him in the face. It was obvious he’d hurt Toriel and a lot of other children. That was not okay. This Asgore was going to get a strong lecture from Frisk. They could almost hear that feminine voice laughing in the back of their mind at the thought, and they smiled back.

“There is only one solution to this. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.” Toriel turned back to Frisk, looking taken aback at the tears on their face. She shook her head and stood firm. There was pain in her eyes as Frisk’s soul quietly slipped out of their chest. Frisk looked at the buttons in shock. Apparently they had been so lost in thought they had skipped quite a bit of Toriel’s dialogue. They shrugged, reaching out and pressing ACT.

_ *Check _

_ *Toriel Dreemurr. Attack 80, Defense 80. Knows what’s best for you. _

Toriel swung her paws forward, and flames raced toward Frisk. They screamed, feeling the heat race by them. These attacks seemed much more real than others, somehow. They quickly dodged, managing to escape the majority of the flames. One caught their arm and they could feel their arm burn. When they checked their sleeve, however, it was perfectly fine.

_ -4 HP _

Frisk sighed, pulling up the ACT menu again. What could they do? Hmm… Talking worked well on that first Froggit…

_ You couldn’t think of any conversation topics. _

Again, flames raced towards Frisk. They panted, twisting and twirling around the flames. And again, another flame scorched across their poor soul.

_ -4 HP _

Frisk gritted their teeth against the pain, re-opening the ACT menu and pressing Talk yet again. What other choice did they have? Her name wasn’t yellow, so she couldn’t be spared.

_ You tried to think of something to say again, but…  _

What? No, that wasn’t right. Maybe if they just tried again… but after this attack. This time, Toriel’s paw actually appeared in front of them. They weren’t prepared, and got smacked by the hand and a fireball.

_ -4 HP _

_ -4 HP _

4 HP left… They were so screwed. Unless this last Talk worked, they were going to die. Good thing they SAVEd. This was going to suck.Their entire body ached and tingled with the residue of the magic attacks, and they felt like crying. Frisk stood there, staring at the goat in front of them. Her eyes were filled with pain as she looked down at the child she had hurt, but there were no signs of mercy in her eyes. Only sadness and pain that echoed deeply in her soul. Frisk did begin to cry, tears slipping down their face that they quickly and furiously wiped away. They reached out and pressed Talk once more.

_ Ironically, talking doesn’t seem to be the solution to this situation. _

Goddamnit. Alright, so what was the solution? Frisk simply stood there, looking at Toriel as the flames engulfed their body. Maybe Toriel wouldn’t quite kill them? And she’d feel bad and open the door and let them out?

_ -4 HP _

_ FRISK YOU IDIO- _

Toriel’s face froze, hands coming up to cover her mouth in shock. She rushed forward, green healing magic wreathing her hands, but it was too late. Frisk’s Soul rose out of their body and shattered in the air. Toriel screamed, sobbed, beat the ground with her fists and wailed. She had murdered an innocent child. What had she DONE?! She was no better than HIM.

_ Then… time froze. _

_ And it went back. _

_ And there was a child standing in the courtyard. _

_ Screaming silently while Toriel was in the basement, oblivious. _

_ Wait… that wasn’t right. _

_ There were two children in the courtyard. _

_ And neither one of them was screaming.  _

_ Why would they be? They were together. And nothing else mattered.  _

“Alright, who’s there?” Frisk called out, opening their eyes. They had heard that same feminine voice as they died, calling them an idiot. When they awoke in Toriel’s courtyard, they could feel that same presence behind them. Frisk turned, seeing a girl that looked almost exactly like them. Instead of brown, they had red eyes. Instead of a purple and blue sweater, theirs was yellow and green. Other than that, these two kids could have been twins.

Oh… wait. Not quite. The other girl was quite obviously dead. They were see-through, and floated just a bit above the ground, glowing slightly. When the two children locked eyes, something just clicked. Their souls, identical, thrummed in unison. 

“Hello. My name is Chara. Sorry, I’ve kind of been hitching a ride in your body.”

“It’s no problem. You probably already know, but my name is Frisk. They/them pronouns, please. Nice to actually meet you.”

“Likewise. She/her over here. So… you’re probably wondering why I’m here?”

“Um, a bit, yeah. And why are we literally identical?”

“Can’t answer that second question. It’s kind of creepy, to be perfectly honest. To answer your first question, I died. I died a long, long time ago. Mom, or Toriel, buried me under those flowers you fell onto. Woke me up from a nice, eternal nap. Kind of rude to fall on someone’s grave, ya know.”

“Sorry. If I had known, I would have jumped just a bit to the right. Probably would have actually killed me, too. I guess I kind of saved both of us, actually?” Frisk grinned.

“Hmm… when you say it that way, I guess I can forgive you.” Chara smiled back. “So, anyways. If you want to beat Mom, just keep Sparing her. She’ll eventually give in. And you do realize you can heal, right?”

“Good to know. And yeah, I do. Just want to save my food items in case I really need them.” Frisk replied. They turned, starting to head back into the house.

“You literally died, Frisk. How could you possibly need healing more?” Chara drifted behind them, following them down the stairs.

“Fair point. Could you do that thing where you kind of hide in my Soul? I don’t know if Mo-Toriel should see you. It might freak her out.”

_ “Like this? _ ” That feminine voice rang through Frisk’s thoughts, and they jumped. So Chara was the narrator they’d been hearing.

“Um… yeah. I guess.” Frisk replied, reaching the end of the staircase. Toriel’s dialogue and battle began anew. This time, with Chara’s help, Frisk managed to survive. 

“When you leave, please do not come back. I hope you understand.” Toriel bent down, giving Frisk a much-needed hug, and walked away. Frisk’s heart broke. They had hurt Toriel again. They made her so upset. They weren’t wanted anymore. Toriel didn’t want them. Nobody wanted them. They were useless. All they did was hurt people and make people upset. They got kicked out by someone they thought they could trust.

“Frisk, stop it. Mom doesn’t hate you. She’s just… not in a good place right now. It’s not your fault. The best thing we can do now is just move on. Besides, you want to yell at Asgore, right? Let’s go scream at him for hurting Mom. I used to live in the Underground so… um… After this, I believe there’s a snowy place? And then after that there’s a swampish place, and then a super hot lava place. At the end of the lava place there’s the castle, and Da-Asgore should be there.”

“Got it. Thanks, Chara.” Frisk said, shaking their head and pushing open the giant door to find… Flowey. Goddamnit. Well, no going back now. They stepped forward, closing the door behind them. 

“Hey, Flowey.”   
  
“Howdy! Gosh, you sure made her upset! When she killed you? You should have seen the look on her face! It was priceless! She was so upset!”

“Shut up, Flowey. Leave me alone. What did I ever do to you?”

“Well, let’s see. You stole my power to RESET, you got me hit by Toriel, and you didn’t give me your Soul.”   
  
“And that’s my fault… why? You know what, nevermind. It’s pointless to argue with you.” Frisk walked past him, feeling a chill go through them as they stepped into a snowy, winter wonderland.


	3. The Story So Far: Snowdin (Prologue Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets the skelebros, has a few laughs, makes a new friend, and dies a few times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so late! Exams kicked my butt. Without further ado, here ya go!

God, everything was so  _ cold!  _ “Chara, it’s coooolllddd!” Frisk whined as they walked along the path.

“ **_Chill_ ** _ out, Frisk. It’s all  _ **_cool._ ** _ ”  _ Chara’s voice whispered through Frisk’s head, causing them to shiver. It felt so weird, having someone else thinking inside their own head, that it took them a few seconds to recognize the puns.

“I hate you.” Frisk growled. 

_ “Nah, you don’t.”  _ Chara replied in a sing-song voice. 

_ CRACK! _

Frisk and Chara both screamed, and Frisk spun around. The huge stick they had just walked around was shattered into pieces. “What the hell?!” Frisk whispered under their breath. “Who could have broken that thing? It was huge!” 

“ _ I don’t know… Frisk, maybe we should move a bit faster.” _

“Agreed…” Frisk said, speeding up until they made it to a huge bridge with some sort of weird gate over the top. It was way too big to stop anyone from going right through. Footsteps sounded behind them, crunching on the snow, and they froze. 

“H u m a n. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” An ominous voice whispered behind them. Despite being quietly spoken, the voice seemed to echo through the woods for miles. Frisk wanted to scream as they slowly turned around and shook the dark figure’s hand.

_ Fssssssstp _

Chara and the skeleton both burst out into laughter at the same time. Frisk simply stood there, frowning, internally glaring at both of them simultaneously. 

“the old ‘whoopie cushion in the hand trick’. funny every time. anyways, you’re a human, right? i’m sans. sans the skeleton. i’m actually supposed to be on the lookout for humans right now, but… y’know, i don’t actually care about capturing anybody. now, my brother, papyrus, he’s a human hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, i think that’s him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy, yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.” 

Frisk shrugged, walking through. For some reason, in the next clearing, there was some sort of stand and a lamp in the middle of the path. Why was there literally just a lamp? It served absolutely no purpose.

_ “Don’t question it!”  _ Chara was dying of laughter in Frisk’s mind. She seemed to be enjoying this way too much, and Frisk wondered if they knew anything about this…

“quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp!” Frisk could practically  **see** Chara collapsing on the ground in laughter at this point. Still, they did what he said, hiding behind the lamp. It was perfectly shaped to their body, down to the last strand of hair. Okay, yeah, they could see why Chara was laughing. This was pretty funny. Maybe the Underground wasn’t so bad, after all.

The Underground was TERRIBLE! Almost fourteen deaths later, Frisk stumbled into Snowdin Town. Their HP was at 1/20, they were out of healing items, they were freezing, everything hurt, and they were completely exhausted. At least they weren’t alone anymore. A little white dog had taken to following them around. They had first met him when they slid off one of the ice-puzzle games. He had been hiding in Sans’ snow ‘statue’, shaking and frozen. Frisk had fed him some of their butterscotch-cinnamon pie, which was somehow still warm, and the doggo had followed them around ever since. He typically rode on their head or trailed along behind them. Chara had christened him Greatest Doggo, which Frisk shortened to Doggo.

Wandering aimlessly through the town, they stumbled across an Inn. Walking inside, they shuddered as the warmth flooded into their bones. Ahh, finally. Pins and needles shot through their fingertips and toes as their body began to recover feeling. Nevermind, it was better to be cold and numb! 

“Owww!” Frisk whimpered quietly as feeling returned to their aching, sore body. They had been electrocuted, impaled by icicles, and shot with snowflakes. They had slid right off cliffs and fallen on the slick ice more times then they cared to admit. Frisk winced as they walked towards the register, putting weight on their poor, aching muscles. “How much for a room, ma’am?” They asked politely to the rabbit-lady standing behind the counter. 

Frisk woke to the sound of melodic, rhythmic snoring from the next room. They yawned, stretching, and smiled. They felt so well rested, they must have been asleep for hours! They were so warm… they really didn’t want to get up. They could feel that their HP had risen, and their body didn’t hurt anymore. For the first time since Toriel’s house, they were warm, they weren’t in pain, and they were comfortable.

_ HP 30/20. _

“Thank you, Chara!” Frisk smiled when they heard the ghost’s voice in their head. That was weird, though… how could HP get above the max? Oh well. No point in worrying about a good thing. Having more health meant they could take more hits, which meant hopefully fewer deaths. 

They guessed they shouldn’t be delaying the inevitable any longer. Frisk stretched, yawning. Yeah, they must have been sleeping for hours! Now that they weren’t tired anymore, they were really hungry. Time to go explore the town and look for something to eat. 

“You look like you had a great night’s sleep. Which is weird, because you were only up there like two minutes. Here’s your money back. You can pay when you’re actually going to stay the night.” The innkeeper bunny smiled kindly, waving goodbye to Frisk as they walked out the door.

“Really?” Frisk asked. They felt so well rested… had they really only been sleeping a few minutes? Strange. Then again, everything in the Underground was strange. Maybe time was warped when sleeping or in specific places? Kind of like small pockets of space that exist in a slower or faster time pocket than the outside world. Oooh, that would be so cool! They could build a house in one of those pockets and become one of those ninjas with super cool magical powers! Then, whenever the world needed them, they could come out and save everything, and then just go back into their little cottage until the world needed saving again. Hmm… that’d be a really good idea for a fanfiction!

Frisk stepped out into the frigid air and shivered, pulling their sweater tighter around themselves. Ice dug into their bare legs like tiny knives. And now they remembered why they had never wanted to leave the warmth of the inn. God, they needed to buy some pants. This was cold!

Next to the door, there was a Save point. Finally! Now if they died again they wouldn’t have to go all the way back to the spaghetti trap. Luckily, these save points were scattered all over the map, so at least they didn’t have to go all the way back to the Ruins every time they died.

Looking around, they realized they had walked directly past a shop when they stumbled into the town. Maybe the shop would have warmer clothes? Frisk needed healing items anyways, and they were hungry. Shrugging, they trudged through the snow to the shop and slipped in the door.

The smell of cinnamon and sugar flooded Frisk, and they sighed in relief. Yup, they had found their new home. No reason to ever leave, ever again. They breathed in deeply, delighting in the warmth and the beautiful smell of cinnamon. It reminded them a lot of Toriel… or their Mom from the Surface. When Frisk had first started school, their mom cooked cinnamon rolls. When she realized how much her dau-child loved them, she made them for almost any special occasion and sometimes just because. Every holiday, Felicity got as many cinnamon rolls as they could eat as a show of how much thei-her mother loved her. 

Tears began rolling down her-THEIR face, and they curled up into a ball in the corner, crying silently. In their mind, Chara was trying to comfort them, but her words couldn’t make a difference. Frisk was too far gone, lost in memories of a loving past with a family that would no longer love them. There was nothing that the ghost girl could do without exposing herself to the shopkeeper bunny, which she really didn’t feel like doing. Maybe the shopkeeper would do something.

Doggo whimpered, shoving his cold nose in Frisk’s face. Frisk simply shoved him away, curling even tighter. Doggo yipped at them but didn’t get a reply. He ran in anxious circles around them, whimpering.

Speaking of the shopkeeper, she was standing behind her counter, looking confused. Eventually, she shook her head and walked over to the human child. She reached down, looking worried, and rested her hand on the human’s shoulder. Frisk screamed, scrambling away. “I’ll be good, I’ll be good, I promise! Just… just let me out… please…” The human stuttered, whimpering and rocking. The bunny sighed, shaking her head. This human had seemed so happy when they walked into her shop. Perhaps the smell of cinnamon had triggered something. If that was so, maybe a different smell would stop their panic attack.

The shopkeeper looked around her shop, thinking. Behind the counter, there was a bottle of strong alcohol for cleaning and disinfecting. Not the best thing for a child, but they’d just smell it, not actually drink any. And hopefully, the strong smell would snap them out of their reverie. She knelt down, pulling off the lid and holding it next to the child’s face. The human gasped, opening their eyes and breathing deeply. When they saw the shopkeeper, they flinched, crawling back slightly.

“I… I’m sorry…” Frisk whispered, wiping their face with their sweater and standing up. “I guess I’m a bit tired.” They laughed weakly, giving a trembly smile. Internally, they were having a conversation with Chara that went something like this:

“Chara, what happened?!” Frisk panicked inside their own mind.

  
“You just freaked out! You smelled the cinnamon and it reminded you of something with your mom and getting locked in a really pretty bedroom?” Chara sounded extremely confused and concerned.

“Yeah, I know that much. Did I say anything or do anything weird?”

“You just kind of screamed and scrambled along on the floor, crying.” Chara replied, frowning at Frisk as best she could inside their mind.   
  
“Alright, I can work with that. Thanks, Chara!”

“We are going to talk about this later.” Chara used her best stern mom-voice. It was very effective.

“Fine.” Frisk internally glared, hoping the ghost girl would forget soon.

Frisk shook their head, sighing and smiling up at the shopkeeper, who smiled back. 

“Um… so… can I buy something to eat?” They asked politely, looking up happily. They tried extremely hard to shake off the memories, shoving them to the back of their mind to deal with later.

“Of course! I’ll tell ya what, I’ll give ya a cinnamon bunny, on the house!” Frisk nodded their head happily, smiling wider.

“Thank you so much, ma’am!” Frisk replied.

“Not a problem! What else would you like?”

Frisk ordered several more cinnamon bunnies and a couple of bisicles. When they left, their pockets were full of food and they were practically out of money. They nibbled on a cinnamon bunny to fill their rumbling stomach as they walked down the path. The warmth of the sweet pastry fought back the chill of the air. Now, feeling considerably warmer even though the cold still tore at their bare legs, they trudged on feeling quite a bit happier. Having Doggo sitting on their head also helped, even if it did give them a neck cramp. He was super light. Mostly fluff, apparently.

An igloo stood next to the Inn they had stayed at. A sign stood next to the igloo, telling Frisk to use it to get around the town faster. They shrugged, walking past it. They wanted to explore the town, not get sped through it. It was a beautiful town, filled with lots of beautiful, colorful lights. Up ahead they could see a beautiful Christmas tree strung up with lights and ornaments. They could feel it attracting them like a moth to light, and they sped up towards it. On the way, they passed several strange-looking monsters. Two bunny-like monsters stood on either side of the path, one walking a smaller bunny on a leash.

That was… kind of messed up. But whatever. To each their own, right? Frisk kept walking, slowing to a stop in front of the Christmas tree. 

“Hello!” 

“Hey, kiddo! How can I help you?” A happy-looking bear knelt by the tree, putting presents underneath it.

"What’s this tree for?” Frisk asked, looking it over. It seemed quite a bit like a Christmas tree, but did monsters have a Christmas? Why would they need to celebrate the birth of Jesus if they were trapped underground? Come to think of it… were they even on the surface then? How long had monsters been trapped underground? Nothing about them was written in the bible. But Frisk wasn't entirely sure they believed everything in the bible anyways.

“It’s for Gyftmas, of course! A bunch of teens decorated a poor Gyftrot awhile back, and we’ve been giving it presents to make it feel better. Now, it’s just kind of tradition to put presents under a decorated tree.” The bear looked confused, wondering why a child, of all creatures, didn’t know about Gyftmas.

“Thank you! That’s really interesting! Have a merry Gyftmas!” Frisk replied, smiling as they walked away. Apparently, the underground had their own version of Christmas, no dead people involved. That’s so cool! They liked this version of the holiday much better.

“You too, kiddo!” The bear called out as Frisk walked away.

Frisk walked away from the bear, about to start walking onward, when a little dinosaur-looking monster ran up to them. He had yellow scales and a yellow, striped sweater. For some reason, he didn’t have any arms.

“Hey! I’m Monster Kid! You’re a kid too, right? I can tell ‘cause you’re wearing a striped shirt!”

“Um, yeah,” Frisk replied. “I’m Frisk.”

“Nice to meet ya, Frisk! Are you sneaking out to see her too?” MK asked, bouncing up and down excitedly. This kid had way too much energy for a creature without any arms.

“See who?” Frisk replied, curious.

“Undyne! She’s so cool! I’m sneaking out to watch her destroy some bad guys! Rumor has it…” MK paused for dramatic effect. “A human is in the Underground! Scary, right? But don’t worry! Undyne will protect us!” MK was super enthusiastic about this ‘Undyne’ character. 

“Maybe the human is a nice human! What would Undyne do then?” Frisk asked, starting to get a bit worried. They didn’t want some Undyne to hurt them. They had already died so many times already, they didn’t want to die again. Though... they probably would.

“Humans aren’t nice, silly! Humans are huge, evil creatures with huge swords! Haven’t you watched Alphys’ history lessons? She has them at her lab every Saturday!”

And now there was an Alphys too? And apparently, Alphys was showing them Anime and telling them it was history… Frisk liked her already. Hopefully, they’d be able to join in one of these ‘history lessons'. They loved anime!

“Yeah… I guess. Bye, MK!” Frisk called out, walking away. They were kind of getting tired of the constant cold of Snowdin, so they kept walking past the buildings in favor of getting into the next section of land. Chara said the next place was kind of like a swamp. Swamps are usually warm, right? Or at least not freezing. And with any luck, the thick fog they were walking into was generated by the warmth of the swamp hitting the cold of Snowdin.

  
Frisk froze in fear. A dark figure had started coming into view in the fog. God, this wasn’t going to be another hard battle, was it? Ugh. When the figure came close enough, Frisk quickly realized it was Papyrus. Crap. So, Papyrus wanted to capture them and take them to Asgore, right? Did they really want to get to the king yet? This adventure, as painful as it was, was actually pretty fun. They wanted to make more friends. Maybe if they made friends with everyone in the Underground, their friends would help them convince Asgore not to kill them.

Plus, they were totally not ready for the ultimate boss of this video game. They needed to get better at dodging first. And ACTing. And they needed better armor than this “Manly Bandana”. And more healing items. … And they didn’t want to go home. When they beat Asgore they’d have to go home. So… yeah, it would be better to defeat Papyrus and continue onwards to the swampy land. 

Frisk sighed as their Soul was tugged out of their chest yet again. It had become such a normal sensation that they barely even noticed it anymore. They turned towards Papyrus, ready to dodge. 

_ *Act _

_ *Check _

_ *Papyrus. 8 Attack, 2 Defense. He likes to say “Nyeh heh heh!” _

“Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus echoed, launching Frisk right into his attack. Bones rose from the floor in patterns that missed Frisk completely. Um… alright then? Maybe this boss fight would be easier than expected. Welp! Time to befriend!

* _ Act _

_ *Flirt _

“You know, Papyrus, that scarf looks really good on you.” Frisk winked for good measure, wiggling their eyebrows. Chara burst out laughing, but Papyrus’ cheeks flushed orange with magic.

“WHAT?! FL-FLIRTING? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR  ULTIMATE FEELINGS!  W-WELL, I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE VERY HIGH STANDARDS!” Papyrus stuttered.

“I can make spaghetti.” Frisk replied, deadpan.

“OH NO! YOU’RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU…? L-LET’S DATE L-LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!” Papyrus was blushing harder, and both Frisk and Chara were struggling to contain their giggles as the bones once again launched and missed.

_ “He’s n-not the b-best at this, is he?”  _ Chara managed to gasp between giggles. 

“He’s trying his best, Chara!” Frisk whispered under their breath.

_ *Act _

_ *Flirt _

_ Before you could get a single word out, Papyrus interrupted you. _

“L-LET’S DATE L-LATER!” Papyrus said before launching back into battle. Again, the bones fall short of hitting you.

“Alright then… maybe Sparing will do the trick?” Frisk whispered again.

* _ Mercy _

_ *Spare _

_ You told Papyrus you wouldn’t fight him. _

“SO YOU WON’T FIGHT… THEN, LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!” A wave of blue bones swept towards Frisk, and they simply stayed still, letting them float right through. But suddenly a sudden weight pressed on them, and they crouched down against the increased gravity. A bone flew in from the side, smacking into them. 

_ -4 HP _

“Ouch!” Frisk hissed, breathing deeply. 

_ “Ohhh, that was a cheap shot!”  _ Chara growled.

“YOU’RE BLUE NOW! THAT’S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughed as Frisk stood up. “I WONDER WHAT I SHOULD WEAR…” He mumbles under his breath, or at least attempts to. 

“Why is he such a cinnamon roll? It’s not fair! I can’t hurt him…” Frisk whispered to Chara, who still hadn’t stopped giggling. This sent her further into hysterics, and Frisk realized she wasn’t going to be much help this fight. It was all the ghost could do to narrate the fight between giggles. “You think you’d stop giggling to tell me I lost HP,” Frisk grumbled, making Chara laugh even more.

_ *Mercy _

_ *Spare _

“YEAH! DON’T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” Papyrus said, launching bones at Frisk.

“Alright… so I just need to jump over them. Shouldn’t be too hard!” Frisk thought aloud, leaping athletically over the bones. They executed their last landing perfectly, grinning up at Papyrus as their feet hit the snow firmly. “Bring it on!” They taunted playfully.

“ALRIGHT, LITTLE HUMAN! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT… I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” Papyrus replied, smiling just as widely. “BEHOLD! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” The battle ring extended… to show Doggo nomming on a massive bone. 

  
“Doggo! Let that go! It’s not yours!” Frisk called, scolding the dog. He ignored them, continuing to chew on the bone. Frisk sighed, moving to wrestle the bone away from the dog, but the ring closed back in. “WELL… UM… SO… LET’S RETURN TO THE BATTLE!” Papyrus launched the human into a completely normal attack, monologuing as he went.

“I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!” A wave of bones swept by.

“PAPYRUS! HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” More bones, this time in a different pattern.

“PAPYRUS! UNPARALLELED SPAGETTORE!” Another attack.

“UNDYNE WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME!!” More bones swept by, this time getting more difficult. Frisk tripped, stumbling directly into a bone. They recovered quickly, but not quickly enough to avoid damage.

_ -4 HP _

Yup. Chara was still laughing. “Glad this is amusing to one of us!” Frisk whispered, favoring their bruised ankle as the battle continued. Would it ever be their turn again? This was a really long attack… it seemed a little unfair.

“THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!!!” More bones. Would he ever be finished?

“MY BROTHER… WELL… HE WON’T CHANGE VERY MUCH.” Another wave of bones. Frisk’s hurt ankle gave out under them, and they cried out as another bone flew straight through their arm. Again, they couldn’t quite recover in time.

_ -3 HP _

“BUT… WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU?” Papyrus looked up and felt a pang of guilt at the little human standing in front of him. They stood, a look of terrified determination in their eyes. They were taking care not to put too much pressure on their ankle, and they desperately clutched their right arm. Still, they refused to fight back despite the stick clutched tightly in their hand. He ended his turn, giving them a chance to heal up.

“Oh thank god.” Frisk rushed, quickly flying into their Items and grabbing a CinnaBun. 

_ You ate the Cinnamon Bunny. Your HP was maxed out.  _ Chara’s voice rang out in Frisk’s head. The soreness in their arm and ankle faded away, and Frisk shook their head and body, ready to battle again as the warmth faded away. 

“SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY HARD TO FIND… AND IT MIGHT BE HARD TO DATE… AFTER YOU’RE LOCKED UP AND SENT AWAY.” Papyrus seemed to be winding down. “UGH! WHO CARES! GIVE UP!” A wave of bones swept towards Frisk, and they were suddenly a bit scared. It was a massive valley of bones, no gaps whatsoever. 

Maybe they just had to jump and hope for the best? Holding their breath, they closed their eyes and lept. And… kept jumping… and kept jumping… Frisk opened their eyes and looked down. The bones flew past under them, but for some reason, they were flying easily over them. Their Soul felt light, and they could almost feel someone lifting them. Once they got over the final wave of bones, they were gently set down.

“HUFF… HUFF… IT’S CLEAR… HUFF… THAT YOU CAN’T DEFEAT ME… HUMAN! YEAH, THAT’S RIGHT…! I CAN SEE YOU… HUFF… SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE… I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU MERCY!” Papyrus was sweating, beads of orange magic rolling down his skull. Frisk took a moment to breathe, wiping their own sweaty forehead before opening up the Mercy button yet again.

_ *Mercy _

_ *Spare _

_ You Spared Papyrus. You earned 0 Exp and 10 Gold. _

“NYOO HOO HOO…” Papyrus sighed, putting his head in his hands. “I CAN’T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU…” Frisk saw where this was going and instantly decided to stop it right where it was. 

“Papyrus, you’re amazing!” They took several steps forward, giving them a giant hug. “And for the record, you’re really good at fighting! Probably the best in the whole underground!” Frisk praised him.

“YOU’RE RIGHT, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THANK YOU!” Papyrus grinned, reaching down and hugging Frisk. “W-WOULD YOU BE MY… F-FRIEND?” He asked nervously.

“Of course, Papyrus!” Frisk grinned. 

“WOWIE!! WE HAVEN’T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE… AND I ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIENDZONE! WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO DO TO MAKE PALS… WAS TO GIVE THEM HORRIBLE PUZZLES… AND THEN FIGHT THEM?! YOU’VE TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN! I HEREBY GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I’LL EVEN GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE!

“CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN… WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL… CROSS  THE BARRIER.  THAT’S THE MAGICAL SPELL THAT KEEPS US ALL TRAPPED UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT… BUT ONLY SOMETHING WITH A POWERFUL SOUL CAN PASS THROUGH. LIKE YOU!

“THAT’S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN! SO HE CAN CROSS THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE! OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU! TO REACH THE EXIT… YOU’LL HAVE TO PASS THROUGH THE KING’S CASTLE… THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS… HE’S… WELL…

“HE’S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY! I’M SURE IF YOU GO UP TO HIM AN-”

“Thank you, Papyrus! That’s really helpful!” Frisk interrupted. They really didn’t want to hear anything good about the guy they were planning to go yell at. They already had a general idea of what they were going to say, and they didn’t want to ruin it. Papyrus looked sad for a second, but he then pulled his grin back up.

“I’LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus defied the laws of gravity for a moment, jumping over Frisk’s head and walking through the air and away. Frisk debated a moment, looking back and forth on the path, before turning back the way they came. Time for their first ever date. Why’d they have to flirt with a guy? This was a mistake. Oh well! They’d just have to try not to hurt his feelings.

“What, not going to make a sassy comment about this date?” Frisk remarked to the strangely quiet ghost.

_ “Nah. Have a good time. I’m gonna retreat to the back of your mind and look for a book to read. You’ve read a surprisingly large amount of books.”  _

“You can read my mind?!” Frisk jolted, freezing.

_ “Not much. I can more read your memories. But not without your permission. Mind if I read “Better Times”?” _

“No. Go ahead. It’s not finished yet, though. The author took a break to write some other story that they still haven’t finished.”

“ _ Hate it when authors do that.”  _ Chara said, before shutting up, making it clear they didn’t want to talk anymore. Frisk sighed, looking around for Doggo. When they found him lying comfortably, they sighed and picked him up. Snug in their arms, he curled up into a little ball of white fuzz and began to snore.

Frisk arrived at the skelebro’s house, taking a second to look around before walking up to Papyrus.

“HUMAN! YOU CAME! WOWIE! I GUESS I BETTER TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE SPECIAL… SOMEWHERE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME! FOLLOW ME.” Papyrus walked off at a brisk pace, and Frisk followed close behind. He walked through all of Snowdin Town, before arriving back at his house. “WELCOME TO SCENIC MY HOUSE! COME IN!” Frisk shook their head and laughed, walking inside and looking around. 

There was a sock on the floor covered in a string of sticky notes. Frisk bent down to read them, careful not to drop Doggo.

“BROTHER! PICK UP YOUR SOCK!”

“ok.”

“YOU PUT IT RIGHT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT!”

“ok.”

“YOU MOVED IT THREE INCHES! TAKE IT TO YOUR ROOM!!!”

“ok.”

“AND DON’T BRING IT BACK!”

“ok.”

“SANS, WHY IS YOUR SOCK STILL ON THE FLOOR?!?!”

“you told me not to take it back to my room.”

“UGH! I GIVE UP!”

“THERE TRULY IS NO END TO MY BROTHER’S LAZINESS.” The real Papyrus sighed. “HE NEVER EVEN FEEDS HIS PET ROCK! AS USUAL, I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY.” He gestured towards a table, on which sat a rock. The rock was covered in sprinkles. Frisk laughed, continuing to look around. Their arms were starting to get heavy, so they set Doggo down on the couch. He whimpered for a second, missing the warmth of his human before he curled back up and fell asleep. 

When Frisk sat the dog down, the couch jingled. Looking between the cushions, they found twenty G wedged through the couch. They took the coins over to Papyrus.

“YOU CAN HAVE THEM, HUMAN! FINDERS KEEPERS! ESPECIALLY IF WHAT YOU FOUND IS MY BROTHER’S MESS… THAT HE REFUSES TO CLEAN UP!”

Frisk was done exploring. Chara had remained silent in the back of their mind, and they felt strangely lonely without her laughter and smart remarks. It wasn’t any fun to explore without her. Frisk smirked, remembering the snow poffs. They had gone around checking every single one, annoying Chara to no end. They both collapsed on the ground, laughing, when the Greater Doggo had emerged from the last one. Thank god monsters didn’t take the first turn, Frisk would have totally been dead. 

At another point in the trip, they had fallen into a section of cave with a statue of Papyrus and a pile of snow that had “sans” written on it in orange marker. Frisk and Chara had both worked together to make a single statue that managed to look like both of them simultaneously. Or… since Chara couldn’t physically move the snow, Frisk had done the work while Chara floated and critiqued. Her best idea had been to steal some of the orange snow from Papyrus’ scarf and give their statue one orange eye, that almost looked like Chara’s red ones.

Frisk shook themselves out of their memories, proceeding up to Papyrus’ room to begin their date...

Aaand they got friend zoned. Frisk wasn’t sure to be happy or hurt. They wanted to friendzone Papyrus, of course, but still. Were they that bad at dating? Frisk smiled up at Papyrus. “Of course we can still be friends, Papyrus! I’m sure I’ll find someone almost as amazing as you!” They gave him another hug, smiling and waving as they walked out of his room. They picked up Doggo on their way out, resting him on their head as they continued out into the snow.

Yup. Still freaking cold. Hopefully, the swamp would be warmer. This sucked! Frisk usually loved the cold, but this was terrible. They were in shorts! In the snow! If they had a jacket and actual pants, maybe they’d enjoy this. At least their boots kept the snow out.

Frisk trudged through the mist, entering a wall of warmer air at the end of Snowdin. Goodbye, Snowdin! You would NOT be missed! Although, several of your residents would be. Frisk thought about the kind shopkeeper who had calmed them down from a panic attack, the several eccentric monsters they had battled on the way, Monster Kid, and of course Sans and Papyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I should update this lil part twice a week! I have almost finished, but it's taking a bit longer than it should due to complications and I wanted to get this up!


End file.
